thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Really Useful Diesel
A Really Useful Diesel is the fourty-second episode of the fourth season. Plot Paxton is a BR Class 08 on the North Western Railroad. Unlike Diesel he has a lime stripe running from his cab all the way around. He is usually at the Quarry with Henry, James, Toby, and Mavis, but he will collect specials on order of The Fat Controller. However Norman and Sidney get tired of hearing him talk about his special and they consider it boasting. One day, Paxton is very excited, The Fat Controller has asked him to collect all new can of Oil. He tells that to Norman and Sidney and after he leaves, Norman whispers something to Sidney. They were going to make his job a Failure, so he would have NOTHING to boast at the Sheds. As, Paxton is Sodor's slowest engine... Diesel to be exact, Norman and Sidney overtake him. When Paxton arrives at the Quarry, Mavis is strugling with 20 slate trucks. Norman and Sidney had shunted these. But as slow as Paxton is, he quite strong and promises to deliver the trucks to the Docks and then from there he'll collect the Oil. Mavis agrees and Paxton sets off. Norman and Sidney all the while are shunting trucks at Maron, they laugh. Meanwhile at the Hill, Paxton was having trouble, quickly contacted the station. Paxton had an idea and explained quickly instructions. Paxton and the Break Van swerved into a siding, but the trucks crashed into Norman and Sidney. The Fat Controller saw it , but wasn't cross, Diesel 10, Den, and Dart had told him their plan. Later, after Rocky lifted them onto the Tracks, Paxton and Mavis pushed them home, hoping next time Paxton has a special, they won't plan a plan. Characters *Paxton *Norman *Sidney *Mavis *The Fat Controller *Percy (non-speaking role) *Thomas (mentioned) *Edward (mentioned) *Henry (mentioned) *Gordon (mentioned) *James (mentioned) *Toby (mentioned) *Duck (mentioned) *Donald (mentioned) *Douglas (mentioned) *Diesel 10 (mentioned) *Diesel (mentioned) *Den (mentioned) *Dart (mentioned) Quotes Narrator- Paxton oiled into the Quarry and saw Mavis strugeling with 20 slate trucks. She asked him Mavis- Will you take these trucks, it's my load, Henry, James, and Toby just left, and Thomas, Edward, Percy, and even Gordon need loads and so does Duck, and Donald, and Paxton- Douglas Narrator- finished Paxton Mavis- Yes, and now I'll be very late, they'll get cross and so will the Fat Controller, oh no. Paxton- I'll take the trucks then come back later for my load. Mavis- Thanks Paxton Paxton offering to take the 20 slate trucks Trivia *Stock footage from The Paint Store (Season Finale) and The Ultimate Diesel Guide, and A Day at the DieselWorks *Ads saying 'The Ultimate Diesel Guide' now available are seen over Maron. The Station Master has one too. This means, the book was published. A few people seem to be staring at the signs too. *This is the first episode to have Sidney fully speak and referred to his real name along with it having a closer look on Paxton, Norman, and Sidney and their true personalites in the Thomas & Friends: Adventures on Rails series. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes